


Skater Girls

by PerfectlyLoudBouquet2



Category: GLOW (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyLoudBouquet2/pseuds/PerfectlyLoudBouquet2
Summary: Arthie takes Yolanda to the roller rink.





	Skater Girls

Arthie grinned as she watched people zip around the roller rink. She loved this place. Granted, the girls usually only went for special occasions like birthdays and . . . well, they’d really only been for birthdays. 

But this time? This time was really special.

“Arthie, help!” Yolanda was struggling to stand in her skates. Arthie glided over and held out an arm. Yolanda hoisted herself up and clutched her arm like a lifeline. Arthie caught a whiff of her perfume and her heart fluttered.

“Okay. Nice and slow.” She started leading Yolanda to the rink and she followed her movements shakily. Eventually, they reached the entry point and gingerly stepped over it. Arthie felt Yolanda start to fall and put an arm around her waist to steady her.

“Whoa! Careful.” She started to pull her arm back, but Yolanda grabbed it and kept it in place. Arthie glanced over, surprised, and saw Yolanda shrug.

“Just in case.” It was hard to tell under the lights, but Arthie was pretty sure Yolanda was blushing.

And that was how the afternoon went – Yoyo tucked against Arthie’s side, occasionally teetering and getting dangerously close to falling, but Arthie was always there to hold her up and keep her steady. Finally, as they approached the exit of the rink for the final time, Arthie spoke up.

“Okay, I have to ask. Not that I haven’t thoroughly enjoyed this afternoon, but how can you be so smooth on stage and in the ring, but so unsteady here?”

“I don’t know,” Yolanda said, removing herself from Arthie’s side and smoothly gliding backwards. She twirled around her, doing tight spins. “How can you be so smart about wrestling and music, but so dumb about flirting?”

She stopped directly in front of Arthie, who was staring at her slack-jawed.

“I don’t know how or when. But I will get you back for this.”

Yolanda leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips. “Can’t wait.”


End file.
